


Working for some loving

by Captainstark12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crazy bucky, Fluff, Humor, Insecure Steve, Like really crazy, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex at work, Tony is a good omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainstark12/pseuds/Captainstark12
Summary: Scrawny alpha Steve and beautiful omega Tony have been married for two years now and life just couldn't be perfect for them...but what happens when Tony ask Steve if he could work as a waiter in a small time restraunt?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, natasha/bucky
Comments: 20
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

Steve smiled happily as he turned the knob to his apartment door, Stepping inside he was greeted by the delicious smell of lamb chops that filled the air. The smile grew wider as he heard soft humming coming from the kitchen. Quickly taking off his baggy jacket and placing it to the side of his old coffee table he quietly went to the one responsible for making his tiny apartment feel so full and alive. Thin scrawny hands gently wrapped around a slender waist. Making the humming Omega turn to greet him with a small welcoming smile, "Welcome Home Alpha..." 'Tony' his omega greeted with a kiss, giggling as Steve tightened his hold and started nipping on his neck.

The blond Alpha was a couple of inches shorter than his mate but absolutely loved that his height gave him an easy access to his Omega's alluring neck. Playfully licking the bond gland near the throat with his tongue. Tony playfully swatted the small Alpha's hands on his sides as he tried to focus on the salad he was making for dinner. Carefully placing small bits of sliced tomato's on the alpha's mouth as he did.

Steve just couldn't believe it sometimes, it was like a dream that he never wanted to get out of. He had always thought he would end up living the rest of his life alone since no one had ever seemed to give the sickly asthmatic alpha a chance, not even when his best friend Sam had tried to help him by going on double date's. It had always ended with his date making an excuse to leave or cancelling in a last minute call once they found out who Sam was pairing them with. Yeah it was a bummer, But he could live with that really. Telling himself he didn't really need anyone. Even during ruts he'd lie that he was okay even though he had already been sent to the emergency rooms once or twice. It was alright, he'd tell himself while crying alone in his tiny apartment at night. 

Imagine his surprise when his mother had called him telling him she needed him to come home for emergency purposes, only to find out when he got there that she had actually set him up on a blind date with one of her old classmate's omega son. He felt his cheeks burn as he first met the brunette. The omega was absolutely beautiful to say the least, he almost thought he had forgotten to breath as he stared at curious brown eye's that seemed to stared back at him. Such an omega would never be interested in him he thought. And such an omega would of probably had more decent suitors than him.

It turned out the Omega (like most Omega's) had been home schooled in Italy with only his divorced mother raising him. The two had came to America as Tony begged to meet his Alpha father only to find out that the man didn't want anything to do with them anymore. His mother, a beta had tried to warn him but he just had to meet the man for himself for him to finally let it go. Finally hearing from his own father that they meant nothing to him.

Steve had stared at the sad omega across the coffee table. Wanting nothing else than to make everything feel better for him. His alpha instincts were screaming at him to help the distressed omega, the small blond trembled as he tried to control himself. Who was he kidding? An omega like Tony wouldn't want a scrawny ass Alpha like him to take care of him in his time of need. The poor thing must of wanted to snap at them all for bringing him here. Steve for some reason wanted to talk to him, wanted nothing better than to be given privacy so that he could at least apologize for this silly arrangement. And right on que the two beta mother's got up and lift to make snacks in the kitchen leaving the two alone for the time being. Steve stared in silence at the brunette not knowing how or where to start as the other fidgeted with his backpack that was placed on his lap. Eyes down low as a sign of respect for the alpha, as if Steve were actually an Alpha worth that.

"I'm really sorry for all this...you really don't have to go on a dat-date with me.." Steve managed as he tried not to tremble. The omega across from him looked up at that and looked hurt all of a sudden. The alpha frowned at the sight, Wondering if he had offended the other. The brunette slowly looked back down before opening and closing his mouth "You don't want to go on a date with me?" The Omega's soft voice traveled into Steve's ears. And the small alpha swore he looked like a tomato at hearing the Omega's sweet voice, frowning suddenly when it looked like the omega was ready to cry.

"What?! No! I mean i would definitely go out wit-with you!" Steve said quickly as he jumped across the coffee table to try and comfort the hurt omega who was giving off an unhappy scent. Reaching to hold the other's hand he felt his heart stop at the beautiful brunette staring directly at him for the first time. Eyes wide and sad like a kicked puppy dog. "I just... didn't think you'd want to...uh...go out with me...you know..after seeing me.."Steve admitted. The brunette tilted his head at that "why wouldn't i go out with you?... I was the one who had asked to meet you...i..i saw you..earlier today, when our mother's started catching up i saw a picture of you..i..i wanted to meet you..you were very cute in your blue and white star covered swimming trunks" he blushed but smiled with amusement as he glanced back up.

Steve didn't know if he could blush anymore from the embarrassment of knowing that the omega had seen him in that god awful picture where all his sickly scrawny body was in full view, or that Tony had actually wanted to go out with him after seeing that sickly scrawny body in full view. he couldn't help but blurt out a 'why', The omega merely shrugged saying he really wanted to see America and what it had to offer but didn't know anyone else to show him around. His mother didn't seem like she wanted to stay long as she hated being in the same country as her ex husband. When he saw the picture of Steve hanging on the wall for some reason he wanted to meet him. "..and i was hoping you could show me around.." he trailed as he fidgeted with his fingers. "But it's alright..i..i guess I'm just not worth the time... I'm sorry..my own father didn't even want me..i.. I'm so-" and just like that Steve reached for his hand and held it tight, a silent apology and understanding filled the air as the two stared at each other. And just as the world had stop and started spinning at the same time. Steve actually felt like a real alpha for the first time next to the Omega. A clutter of plates hit the floor making the two snap their head's around to see their mother's had accidentally dropped the tray of snacks by the living room door, Wide and excited smiles spread on their faces. And just like that the two had went on the date. with another one after that and another one after, until the two decided to go steady and eventually got married. 

\----------------------------------

Steve grinned as he watched his darling omega bring him a bottle of cold bear in the small living room, The two had just finished dinner and were now settling to watch some late night T.V shows on the small screen Steve owned. The alpha hummed as his omega settled to sit at his feet. Leaning his head on the alpha's lap as Steve played with his soft locks. 

"Steve honey..." Tony began as thin hands continued to play at his head. "Hm?" Steve hummed as he continued his focus on the show that was on. " I...was thinking..." Tony continued, the tone of his voice unreadable. "Yeah?" Steve's focus was now settled on him as the blond shifted in their sofa. "Well... earlier today..while i was buying some groceries..i went to have a quick lunch at this restaurant, you know the one called 'Shield's diner'? Well... while i was waiting for my order i notice they had a flyer up on their wall..." Steve gulped down his beer and nodded at his mate. "..and realize they were actually hiring, i didn't think too much about it till one of the waiter's asked me if i was interested..." Steve nodded again before asking "and are you?" 

Tony tilted his head at that, making a cute face as he did. "Well... I've never really had a job here before...and I've been here for three years now...back in Italy, i was able to get a job at my mom's friend's place but that was different...this time this would be just me! And i can definitely help with the bills!...if... you'd let me..But i mean it would be really nice! I'd get to do something with my extra time, i can always cook and clean before and after work and on offdays!" There was an excitement in the Omega's voice now that Steve clearly like. He was always happy to see his mate get happy and excited at things, and it would be nice if he had help with paying the bills. Not that he had trouble paying them. He had even managed to save a couple of hundred dollars in his bank account, but they were on a budget really, Not a very small one but still on a budget. He really would like for Tony to be able to buy nice thing's for himself. Since his salary could only do so much for the two of them. Steve glanced back down at his omega giving him a small understanding smile, Tony purred in response. He had a tiniest bit of alpha instinct that was telling him to say no to his Omega's request. Telling him that the Omega's place was in their house and that a mated Omega working was an insult to his Alpha status of being able to take care of him. He flushed that stupid feeling down as he knew better than to listen to those stupid instincts. 

"Would you be alright? Are there any alpha's in there?" Steve ask, a hint of worry escaping his voice at the thought of his omega being near another alpha. Steve could get a bit paranoid sometimes when his beautiful omega was near other alpha's. His insecurities creeping up at the sight of a more healthier, taller, more well built alpha that could actually provide for his omega more than he can. Yes he still had those insecurities no matter how much he knew Tony loved him and would never leave him for another. Maybe he was just possessive over his omega, which who could blame him? Tony was a jackpot! He was gorgeous, stunning, absolutely adorable! And he was also the kindest, sweetest, smartest omega Steve had ever met. Anyone would be crazy not to fall for him. It had been a miracle that Tony had said yes to him when he asked for the Omega's hand in Bounding.

"No... the place isn't really big..there were just two beta waiters that were already mated and one omega cashier on the counter.." Tony reassured him. "Manager?" Steve asked with a raise eyebrow. "I think he's on heat leave...but would be back in just a couple of days...Natasha..one of the waiters said he had left her in charge so if I'd say I'd want to apply she'd be the one to approve me..which she said she already has...they really need another set of hands right now.." he finished with a wide pleading smile at his alpha. Steve laughed as he leaned down to place a kiss on his adorable omega. Smirking when his omega beamed with joy when he had whispered a small yes near his ear. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

The next day Tony had went and right away started work. Happily familiarizing his environment and co-workers. Clint was the wise ass beta waiter that seemed to love telling inappropriate jokes. And seemed to always follow Natasha (who Tony has already met) around. And Bruce the omega cashier who was always ready to lend a helping hand whenever needed. Tony was overjoyed at his new workplace, Everything was so new and exciting. He had been so use to staying in their apartment that the smallest task at work were enough to make him leap for joy. Such as greeting every single customer that came in with a pleasant smile. He loved interacting with all the different customers that arrived, or learning all the dishes in the menu, realizing he hadn't had the chance to taste all of them as he always settled for cheese burgers when he came in to eat, Which wasn't usual, since he usually liked to eat at home where he would cooked the food himself. But most of all he loved the feeling of accomplishment when the close sign was placed on the glass door and they had all finished with cleaning their respected areas. Talking and laughing as Steve arrived with a happy smirk outside the restaurant. Tony beamed at seeing his alpha and quickly ran to give him a steamy kiss outside. The two waved goodbye at the others as they joined hands with Tony talking excitedly about his busy day and Steve simply smiling and laughing as they headed home.

Everything was perfect.

\--------------------------------

" I swear if Bucky starts talking about world war two again I'm gonna lose it Nat..." Clint drawled as he was dreading the red heads husband coming to visit her. Natasha just shrugged " hey...give the guy a break... at least his learning history...i was getting really tired of his 'Wizards phase'.. remember how annoying it was when he'd pop up out of nowhere stabbing you with a wand and shouting 'wingardium leviosa' expecting us to levitate..." she said with an amused smirk. "Yeah! And now he pop's up with fucking army clothing and black panda eye's shouting 'Hail Hydra'! What the fuck? His a Nazi!!!" Clint exclaimed as he finished wiping the glass windows. "It's called cosplaying Clint..." the red head rolled her eye's, her husband could be a total loon but she loved him. " I don't see any cosplaying in that guy's eyes" the blond beta accused. Tony smirked at the two as he placed an order to their also newly hired beta cook Scott, who was also laughing at the two. While Bruce busy cleaning the small smudge on the registry counter, his entire focus on making his area spotlessly clean.  
Just then out of the corners of Tony's eye's he noticed a tall muscular blond man take a seat on one of the tables outside their restaurant. Tony right away took one of their menu's and walked straight outside to greet the guest. Once out he had realize the blond was an alpha and smiled warmly as he greeted him in the breezy afternoon air. Placing the menu carefully on the table for the alpha to grab. A wide dazzling smile spread across the handsome alpha's face as he gazed up at the omega. The man looked like he was of upper class as he wore a fancy suit with a golden watch on his wrist, his leather shoe's were sparkling next to Tony's snickers. If he did this right the man might actually buy one of their more expensive dishes, He looked like he could afford them. But the man simply smiled and asked for a cup of black coffee. Tony nodded with a warm smile as he offered one of their desserts to go with his bitter drink, giving the blond a devilish wink as he hinted their red velvet as being his favorite while Jokingly telling the alpha to never try their chocolate moise cake. The blond alpha laughed and nodded at the suggestion telling him he'd like to have the non-chocolate one then. Tony walked in with a wide smile as he headed to Bruce to place the man's order. 

"I see you've met our manager and owner of this place" Clint said casually as he handed Tony a cup of dark coffee, " black coffee right? That bastard..." Clint muttered.

Tony stared at the blond beta for a second with wide eyes. "And the handsome Bastard apparently ordered a slice of red velvet cake as well this time..." Bruce mused as he went to take the cake out.

"Manager? But...but i thought our manager was an omega?" Tony asked confused. Natasha furrowed her eyebrows as she walked out of the kitchen, asking why he'd think that. "Because you said he was on heat leave..." "i said sick leave...not heat leave...Wait did i?..i don't know...anyways–Thor! Welcome back! Feeling any better?" Natasha jolted as the blond alpha finally came inside the restaurant, grinning happily at everyone and for a few seconds at Tony before focusing on Natasha. " Not so well yet but i am getting a bit better now... hopefully..." he laughed as he looked at Tony with a small wink. Tony was so dumb struck that he had casually talked with the manager and owner of the restaurant like that. He hoped he had given a good first impression to the alpha. "Tony..." Clint whispered which made Tony snap his head a bit at him. " The coffee Tony..." the blond beta whispered, and with wide eye's snapping, Tony jolted as he realized he had been holding the coffee the entire time and hadn't given it yet. "Oh! Oh..s-sorry..." he blushed as he rushed to give it to the blond alpha. "Thank you..." Thor trailed. "Tony" the omega answered as he backed a few steps a bit. "Tony... it's nice to meet you... I'm sorry if i didn't introduce myself right away back there..." Thor said as he started to smell the aroma of the coffee. "N-no problem..hope i didn't embarrassed myself too much for a first impression" Tony joked as he laughed awkwardly. "Mmm..not so much" the large blond smiled as he took a sip of his coffee. 

"SURRENDER! OR THE UGLY BLOND BETA GETS IT!" A dark haired alpha shouted outside the restaurant's open glass door, holding a fake toy gun as he shamelessly waved it around and pretended to aim it at Clint. the whole staff groaned as Natasha face palmed when two of their customer immediately jumped at the role playing alpha and wrestled him to the ground. "Oh shit..." Natasha cursed as she ran to her alpha's rescue. 

\-------------------------------------------  
A month later... Steve stared outside the restaurant's glass window waiting for his omega to finish up his shift. The place seemed more jammed pack than usual. But was understandable since it was almost the holidays. His eye's however narrowed a bit when he saw his Omega's large blond alpha manager put his large hands on him. Ruffling up his dark hair as they both laughed at something. He hated seeing his omega near the big alpha, he didn't know why but for some reason he notice how found the blond alpha looked at Tony. There was something very sickening in the way that Thor guy would stare at Tony when he thought no one was watching. It made his stomach flip, he hated it. Hated seeing Tony there with all those other alpha's pretending to be friendly customers just to get a chance to whoo the omega. Instinctively he puffed his chest out and straighten his posture to look bigger than he really was.

Stumping inside as he placed an arm possessively around his surprised brunette. Glaring straight at the other alpha who didn't seem to take it as a threat. "Honey! Oh... I'm so sorry..i almost forgot..Clint left early, got bit by an alley cat just an hour ago...thank God Phil's a vet..had to rush home right away for shots.." Tony explained while Steve simply nodded not taking his eyes off Thor who decided to check on the cash registry. "so... guess you'll have a bit of over time then?" Steve guessed as he glanced at his omega. "Well...yes.. I'm sorry.. you can go home first if you'd like.." Tony apologize as he bit his lips. his right hand rising to clutch on his alpha's shirt. Steve shook his head telling him he'd happily wait for him as he slid on a table besides the window. Not trusting his omega to walk the streets alone at night, or have more time with the manager. Tony smiled at his alpha before going back to work.

Steve looked at the clock near the counter, it was already 10:35pm. Tony and Bruce were the only two left as Scott had left around 10:20 when he'd finished cleaning up the kitchen. Thor had left around 9:50pm since he had some things to attend to. while Natasha wasn't around since it was her day off.

"You look like you could use some sleep Bruce... I'll take it from here..."Tony suggested as he placed the close sign on the door. " You sure?" Bruce yawned as he finished closing the windows curtains. "Yeah... I've got Steve with me" he pointed his thumb at his husband who was busy helping with the tables. " Thanks tones... I'll make it up to ya.." Bruce smiled tiredly as he gave Tony the store keys before walking out, saying goodbye to Steve as he did. Tony walked across the store to where his husband was cleaning and hugged the small alpha from behind saying a small thank you before turning to clean another table.

Steve cursed himself when he turned around to see his omega bend down on one of the tables, Tony had already unbuttoned a few of his buttons on the upper side of his white uniform, showing off a bit of his smooth skin. His bum hanging and wiggling a bit as he made circular movements on top of the table. It was like he was begging to be taken right then and there, Making Steve gulp and reach for this provocative omega.

"You can stop with that one sweety...just wait for a bit..i just need to finish this up and were good to g~oohhh!!" Tony squealed as he felt Steve press him from behind. A small blush spread across the Omega's face as he turned his head around to look at his alpha who was giving him a devilish grin. Making the brunette squirm in his alpha's grasp. "I'm sorry baby...you just look so good bending down on the table with your uniform like that" Steve whispered as he continued to press on his blushing omega. "Steve...not here..." Tony managed as he bit his lip. His alpha didn't seem to listen as he started to grind behind him, making him moan with want. Tony shivered as he pushed back at Steve's movement. Steve smiled at that, his thin hands managing to unbuckle his Omega's belt and pull both their pants and boxers down, Freeing their erections out.

"Mmm...Steve..." Tony moaned as he bent lower, spreading his legs further apart to let his husband in. He felt Steve's tip start to enter him, making him shiver with excitement and want. The feeling of doing it at his workplace was both thrilling and nerve wracking. He hadn't even had the chance to lock the door, what if Bruce came back and saw them doing it there. A huge blush spread across his face as he moaned out loud when Steve had started moving inside him.

Steve groaned as he felt his omega tighten around him, slick trailing down their thighs as Steve continued to make love to his omega. Leaning in to capture soft lips before trailing down to lap at Tony's bond gland. Sucking it hungrily as he wanted to scent his omega, making sure to let all the other alpha's especially that blond manager just who Tony belonged to.

Tony mewl as the tender suckling turned into a harsh stinging bite. moaning out in pain as he felt his bond gland tear and bleed while his alpha jabbed mercilessly inside him making his knees feel like jelly. For some reason Steve was being a bit more harsh with him, which was unusual since Steve was always gentle in Bed. "Ah, ah, ah...S-steve..nnghh..not so ah! rough.." Tony begged as Steve continued to pound into him. A frown appeared on Steve's face as he saw his mate look behind him with Tear's in his eyes. Shit.. Steve stilled as he quickly wrapped his bony arms around Tony's chest. ".. I'm sorry sweety...i..i don't know what took over me.."Steve breathed as he lay his head on Tony's back. "Are you mad at me alpha? Did i do something wrong?" Tony asked as he felt Steve's grip tighten. "No you didn't baby.. it's...i just don't like it when your surrounded with other... alpha's..." the blond confessed with a flushed face. " I thought we've already talked about this..." Tony began. "I know, i know.. but..It's not just that this time...i... it's..i don't like the way your manage looks at you as well....and i know i know i shouldn't be thinking bad cause this is for you but everytime i come here i always have to see all those other alpha's trying to make a pass at you and i cant do anything cause your at work..and your just doing your job but...i feel like you'd decide to leave me if you see those other alpha's are actually better than me..." Steve finally stopped as he felt his head burn with embarrassment at finally confessing his deepest fears and insecurities. He didn't look at his omega right away, too ashamed at feeling too insecure with himself to even glance at the other. 

He flinched a bit when smooth soft hands gently wrapped around his neck, while soft warm lips gently pressed on his. Steve closed his eyes and inhaled his Omega's sweet reassuring scent. Making his heart flutter as his thin arms sneaked around to grip on the Omega's waist, deepening the kiss like there was no tomorrow. When they finally stopped for air Steve gazed at his darling's deep brown eyes. He watched as he saw nothing but Love and adoration in them. 

"You are such an idiot sometimes Stevie..."Tony laughed, his nose wrinkling in the cutest way. " I would never want another...i choose you because i love you.. remember that..and even if I'd be around a dozen alpha's I'd still choose you...and Thor? He looks at me a lot cause i remind him of his brother..an omega with curly dark hair that has wits as he says.." Tony said while laughing before biting his lips and continuing with a more serious tone "when he was in college his younger brother ran away...he didn't know back then how their own father had treated the younger sibling. His spent most of his time since then trying to find the omega.. that's why he looks at me a lot...i remind him of the one person he wants to see again.." 

Steve glance down at hearing that. Feeling like a huge ass for thinking so badly of Thor when the alpha was probably in so much pain. He took a breath sharply before glancing back up at Tony. "I...i really do feel like an idiot now." Steve admitted as he knew he looked like a tomato right about now. Tony just shook his head with a laugh. "Don't be... although you know...you are an idiot..but at least your my idiot.." Tony smiled with raised eyebrows as Steve laughed with him. "Always your idio..." the blond admitted as well before placing a kiss on his Nose.

\----------------------------------------------

Feeling guilty that he and Steve had actually done it at the restaurant last night Tony couldn't help but tell Clint of their dirty little doing. "Oh don't worry...me and Phil did it twice on that table..." the blond beta smirked as he pointed on the corner table near the door where a tall alpha was eating a late lunch, Tony wrinkled his nose at that. "I still feel terrible... it's like we really shouldn't Clint.." he said with a face. "Well yeah but you did it anyways right?...hell i bet Bucky and Nat did it here too..." Clint said with a knowing look. "Okay... that's enough of that..." Tony trailed as he went to greet a customer. Blushing when the said customer took a seat on the table Steve and him had just made love to last night. Jotting down the order he asked the customer what name would he like to be put on the drink. Before the customer could reply however Tony's eyes widen as he saw a gun being placed on the customer's head.

"Hail Hydra Mother Fucker..." Bucky smirk before getting hit by the head with a frying pan. "Fuck off Bucky! How many times do i have to tell you not to scare the customers! Don't worry Sir that gun is fake."

Clint said as he waved at them with a growling Natasha by his side, Ready to drag Bucky out. Tony merely stared with humor at the two before going back on the order "so...name sir?" The customer smiled with amusement as well before replying "just Loki..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see mistakes please excuse them for now i will fix it I promise..I’m just writing and updating as much and as fast as i can since I haven’t been active for a while

Steve had tapped his fingers on the kitchen table repeatedly as he stared at the clock, Tony was supposed to be home forty minutes ago. After the little ‘fonduing’ (which Steve likes to refer to sex while Tony keeps begging him not to) at the restaurant Steve and Tony had gotten into a little agreement. Since Tony was more than likely going to probably be having more over times at work. The Omega had insisted it be best for Steve to go home straight away and rest after work, rather than having him wait uncomfortably at Tony’s work place. Steve protested the idea at first but after a little ‘persuasion’ and a lot of thinking Steve finally agreed. so as Long as Tony would wear his uniform when they’d fondue at home from now on.

The waiter uniform seemed to be Steve’s new kink with his omega. And after knowing about Thor and his searching for his lost omega brother, Steve had finally relaxed at Tony being alone with him. But the anxiety right now at waiting for his omega to come home never left him. Checking his phone again Tony still hadn’t replied to his text which he sent five minutes ago.

Just as he was about to call his omega on the phone the door to their apartment finally opened and Steve quickly got up to greet his exhausted mate. Tony smiled warmly as he bought a strawberry cheese cake from the restaurant. “I was just about to call you..I’ve got dinner in the microwave..” Steve said as he kissed The brunette. Tony accepted the kiss before backing off and frowning. “You haven’t eaten yet?” Tony asked in concern, getting only a faint nod before watching his alpha ran up to the kitchen and start to press on the microwave’s buttons. “Steve..its 10pm...you should of eaten once you got here..that’s the whole reason i asked you to come home right away..” Tony groaned as he put the cake on the kitchen table. “No..the deal was i come home so i could rest..which i did..” Steve lied as he couldn’t really rest while thinking about his omega.

Tony rolled his as eyes as he placed the plates on the table next to the cake. “So how was work..” he asked instead as he went to the fridge and opened a carton of milk. “Same old, same old...papers..staplers..same old office stuff..oh Sam ate a dozen burgers at lunch today and four battles of coke..Quill had dared him 200 bucks for that..threw up at the restrooms after 20 minutes” Steve answered as he took at the reheated pork chops. Tony made a face at that and took out a bowl of left over mashed potatoes from the fridge and placed it next to the pork chops. “Well that sounded fun..” he commented. Steve laughed “how about you? Anything interesting happened?” 

Tony hummed before replying “ no..same old same old as well..” he smiled “oh..i did have a charming customer earlier..we both laughed so hard when Natasha jumped off the counter and yanked Bucky outside” “she loves him a lot huh?” Steve mused as he took a bite of the cold mashed potatoes. “Yes she does..she just wish he’d learn to turn off the whole role playing once outside their apartment..” Tony grinned as he cut the meat into small slices. “Does Bucky have a job?” Steve asked, curious as he realized Bucky probably had a lot of time if he visited Natasha a lot at work during the day.. “oh his a computer analyst” Tony said casually which made Steve choke a bit at his pieces of meat “Wow!” He managed. “Yeah...so about this customer, we got to talking..turns out he just moved back and had been trying to find work for the last two days” Tony shared excited. “What kind of work is he looking for?” Steve asked interested. “Oh...his a broadway singer! Amazing right? I asked if he could sing for us someday, he said yes whenever He actually found a job and told me i could come listen to him!” 

“Wow!” Steve nodded as he chewed his food. “So um..doesn’t Peggy do musicals?” Tony asked eagerly. Steve raised an eyebrow before thinking about it “ yeah she does..you know what? I’ll ask her tomorrow if she needs some more actors..” Steve smiled. Tony beamed at him as he got up to sit on his alpha’s lap. “ your amazing ‘Alpha’ ” Tony said with a smile. Steve smiled in return, he knew he really didn’t need to ask his omega why he was helping this customer since Tony always liked to help people but he felt like he still wanted to. “So why did you decide to help him?” Steve asked as he stared at his loving omega. Tony just shrugged bitting his lips “ because..he needs it..i know how it feels being somewhere new..i mean i know he use to live here..but that was..what did he say? Oh..17 years ago..he doesn’t even know most of the establishments here anymore..he thought his old theater that he use to visit as a kid was still up and running..the a Asgardian theater i think” Steve nodded at that “ yeah i heard that place closed 10 years ago..” Tony frowned at that “yeah..well..he said he use to skip school and watched the actors sing their hearts out..saying he would always sing in the shower and promised himself that one day he’d be on stage like the ones in that theater, said that going away from this city was one of the best things that had ever happened to him” Tony finished with a wishful smile. Steve noticed that “what is it?” He questioned as he leaned his head below his omega. “I can relate..i know how he feels..i mean not with this city but the leaving part..” Tony trailed as he leaned his head closer to Steve’s. “Coming to America and meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me..i mean it was nice there in Italy with my mom and her friends but..i never felt more complete than when I finally had you..” Tony finished. His eyes lidded as he stared at Steve with a light blush on his face. Steve smiled at that and brought his hands to Tony’s chin. Pulling his omega closer to him before giving him a soft kiss. Tony moaned as he deepened the kiss, placing his tongue inside his alpha’s mouth as he slid his fingers through Steve’s hair. The alpha pulled him closer, pressing warm hot kisses on his neck.

The brunette moaned as he felt thin long fingers start to play with his nipples through his uniform’s thin fabric. Feeling himself get wet as he arched his back for more friction with Steve’s touch. “spread your legs for me Sweety” Steve whispered as he trailed his tongue around Tony’s collarbone. Tony obeyed as he spread his legs more for his alpha. Steve’s lap was already getting soaked with Tony’s slick dripping out. “Please Steve..touch me” Tony begged as he took Steve’s hand and placed it near his covered hole. Steve chuckled as he pressed his finger at the wet fabric. Feeling Tony’s hole quiver and suck him even with the slacks Tony was wearing. Poking the moaning Omega’s covered hole a couple of times, Tony whined as he begged his teasing alpha to fuck him. Steve drew a kiss a heated kiss at that before ushering Tony to stand up and leading them into their room.

———————————————————-

On Tony’s day off he had promised to meet his new omega Friend Loki outside a small bakery. Steve had already called Peggy and just their Luck one of her actors had had the nerve to walk out on her, Telling her he was too good for this small time theater. They were already in their second rehearsal and so Peggy was now trying to find someone to replace that big headed asshole. She was absolutely ecstatic when Steve had told her Tony found someone that might just fill the bill. And so Tony and Loki had agreed to meet up and try and audition for the alpha’s show. Tony beamed when he saw the dark haired omega walking towards him with a smile, Two seemingly hot coffee’s in hand. Tony’s eyes widen at that bringing the bag of pastries he had into view for the other to see. It seemed the two of them had thought the same thing. 

“Sorry..did you wait long?” Loki asked as he came closer. “No..just got here my self..”Tony smiled. Loki grinned at that before offering Tony his cup “Coffee? It’s black though..i didn’t really know what you like..but i like mine bitter and paired with-“ “some nice sweet buns..got cinnamon rolls and donuts over here” Tony cut him off with a twinkle in his eye. Loki laughed as he handed Tony his caffeine. “ i knew i liked you..” Loki teased making Tony grin mischievously at him “come on Peggy’s probably waiting for us..its just a few blocks from here.

Peggy smiled brilliantly at them once they arrived. “Tony! How wonderful to see you again!” Peggy shouted as she saw the two omega’s enter the building. “Glad to see you too Peg!” Tony chuckled as he hugged the alpha tightly. “And hello..you must be Who Steve has talked about on the phone the other day! I’m absolutely thrilled to have you here! I’ve got a show in about a month and a half and I’m hoping you can save it!” Peggy said with glee. Loki laughed as he looked a bit flush telling her they’d have to hear him first before she could actually think to put him in the show. Peggy giggled at that ushering him to the stage and taking a seat for her and Tony. Loki smiled brightly up on stage before clearing his throat. And as soon as he opened his mouth Tony swore he had heard a greek God sing right in front of him, Loki had the most amazing voice Tony had ever heard. Singing from the top of his lungs as he sang ‘ One song One Glory‘.

One song, Glory, One song, Before I go,  
Glory..  
One song to leave behind, Find ,One song  
One last refrain, Glory...  
From the pretty boy front man, Who wasted opportunity, One song  
He had the world at his feet, Glory..  
In the eyes of a young girl, A young girl, Find, Glory...  
Beyond the cheap colored lights, One song, Before the sun sets,Glory...On another empty life

Once he was done Peggy shouted bravo repeatedly as she clapped her hands next to Tony who was shouting and clapping as well. Loki smiled bashfully as he went down on stage. “Be here tomorrow at nine! You are absolutely splendid!” Peggy happily announced. “Thank you! and thank you Tony...” Loki turned to glanced at the brunette. Tony laughed and gave him a hug telling him he’d better be invited for the show.

———————————————————

“I am telling you Bruce it’s amazing!” Clint said with such pride. “It’s a sea shell they just got from the ocean and scammed you into paying them a hundred bucks for it” Bruce frowned with annoyance. “Pfftt..you think I’m that easily fooled?” Clint puffed. Suddenly Scott appeared carrying a small box “Hey Clint my girlfriend’s dad got this plastic bottle from the dark web! Said its cursed by the ancient people...i’m too scared to actually open it ...wanna buy it from me instead?” Clint squinted “how much?” 

“We’ll it is cursed..so..how about 200?” 

“Deal!”

Bruce rolled his eyes as he decided to mop the floor. Clint happily took the brown box as he took out 200 dollars from his pocket and handed it to the other, smiling as he shook it a few times before squinting and turning to the retreating beta who was busy counting his money before he called out to him

“Wait!” Scott turned to face him with a raised eyebrow. Clint’s face filled with confusion.

“you have a girlfriend?” 

Scott furrowed his brow as he answered an annoyed yes at the blond. “ i need new friends..” Scott muttered as he put on his apron. “What are you talking bout..were not friends were family!” Clint grinned. 

“And don’t you forget it..family is the most important thing” Clint and Scott turned to see a see a very serious Bucky wearing only a plain white tonk top and blue jeans. A large beaded necklace with a large cross hanging on it. Clint squinted his eyes. “ oh crap no! Did you binge watch Fast and furious Bucky??” 

“Thats Dominic to you brother...” Bucky said with a fake rough voice. Natasha appeared behind him “hey, at least his wearing regular clothing” Natasha said as she bit her lips, eyes never leaving Bucky’s too tight tank top. “It’s the middle of fall!” Clint yelled. “Your loving this aren’t you” Bruce laughed. “You bit i am..” Nat grinned before pulling her mate in for a kiss. “Ohhh... little action before work i see” Thor smiled as he entered. “ if it’s okay with you i can do more” Natasha teased as she smiled at the blond alpha. “Mmm..maybe in your own house you can..” Thor winked as he clapped his hands together. “Alright! Time for work everyone! Chop chop!” He called out as he went near the counter where Bruce was at. The brunette frowned as he saw the dark bags underneath The smiling alpha’s eyes. “Hey Thor ah...could you help me here in the registry for a minute..” Bruce called out as he Put the mop away and pretended to have trouble with the machine. Thor gladly came over while the rest got busy with their own work. “Yes Bruce what is it?” The blond manager ask as he stared at the Omega’s registry. “Uh yeah..hey man..i don’t wanna pry or anything but..how’s everything turning out for you?” Bruce asked, voice filled with concern for his friend. Thor was a wonderful friend, a really nice and trustworthy alpha. His only problem was he didn’t like to share much about his personal life, Not even informations about his lost brother.The omega had tried opening up the subject before but all it seemed to do was make the alpha feel even more depressed. The subject was a touchy one and after that no one had tried mentioning Thor’s lost brother ever again. 

Thor as usual faked a smile as he said everything was fine before storming off to the kitchen in search for Scott who was obviously seen wiping the table near the entrance. Bruce sigh at that, well it was time to open up the store so maybe He’d just drop it for now. 

———————————————————-  
A month and two weeks later

Tony sigh as he stared at his sleeping alpha on the kitchen table. Cold untouched pizza waiting at the center. Tony loved his job at the restaurant but he didn’t like always coming home to see Steve waiting for him hungry.

He knew the alpha worked hard with his own job, but somehow it seemed Steve was working overtime as Tony had recently came home to find the blond collapsed on wherever he had planted himself at. Tony felt something tug at his heart at knowing his husband’s exhaustion and not being there to make it all feel better. Instead of coming home to a warm home cook dinner ready for him and Tony’s reassuring scent to fill his senses while getting a back rub. The blond ended up coming home to an empty cold apartment. With nothing to do than prepare food or even order out if he got too tired. What really made Tony more upset was knowing Steve never even took a bite as he waited for him to come home. his omega instincts telling him to please and cater his alpha. And right now he was having trouble with both. Steve always seemed overly hungry and tired whenever he got home late, Refusing to eat without his omega by his side. ‘I’ve been eating alone in this tiny apartment since i was stable enough to afford rent..I really wouldn’t wanna eat alone ever again here’ Steve had told him back then when they first got together. He felt his chest ache at the words ringing in his ears. He felt his hands tremble at his sides Thinking how he’d make it up to Steve.

Before he could wake the tiny Blond his phone rang showing a text message. It was from Loki telling him they had just finished rehearsals and were off to Peggy’s for a bit of wine. Reminding him to come and see the show this coming week and if his friends at the restaurant might like he could bring them with him, Tony smiled at that before putting his phone back in his pocket.

———————————————————-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was going to be a two part chapter but i decided instead to make one more...the last one might be shorter but it will filled with Fluff and a bit of angst..hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as much as i had enjoyed writing it


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it the last chapter..i would just like to talk a bit with Steve’s job..it is whatever you’d like to think it is since i really don’t want to Get into to much detail with it..and also...please enjoy...okay that’s all...oh and if you see mistakes that’s due to me posting it really sleepy...I’ll re read this when i have the time and fix those..so in the meantime please ignore

Tony was busy clearing out plates listening to Scott and Clint debate over which one had the bigger sausage with Nat and Bruce standing bedside the two ready to smack them, when Steve sudden burst in panting and gasping for air. Tony’s eyes widen and immediately ran to where his husband stood. Nat fast to get a chair and hand it over to Tony who placed it near Steve to sit on. 

“Steve honey, what’s wrong? What happened?” Tony asked worriedly as he rubbed his husbands back. Offering a glass of water that Bruce had placed beside them. Steve’s face was all red and sweaty from his running but his wide stupid grin was enough to reassure Tony that everything was probably more than okay. “ i got Promoted at the office! I’m officially moving up the ladder! Like literally! Finally going to have my own office and everything” Steve announced with so much excitement at his gaping omega. “Oh my gosh! Honey..congratulations! Is this why you’ve been so worn out every night lately?” Tony asked amazed. “Yeah...Hammer just got fired about a week ago and his spot was open for anyone to take his place..” Steve grinned as he swallowed the water Tony had given him. “Wait..why didn’t i know about this..why didn’t you tell me?!” Tony demanded in a soft tone. “I wanted to surprise you-..plus I wasn’t sure if I’d get pick yet..” Steve admitted with a light blush.

“Oh my gosh Steve!” Tony laughed as he hugged his husband happily while everyone in the restaurant clapped and cheered for them with Clint shouting “i knew you could do it!” Getting a whisper from Scott “do what?” “I don’t know...” Clint shrug.

“ we should celebrate..” Steve said, his voice a bit suggestive but Tony beamed immediately at the word ‘celebrate’. “I’ve got the perfect idea! In fact why don’t you guys come with us?!” Tony shouted excitedly at his friends. “Ohhh...what did you have in mind?” Nat asked curiously as she came nearer. “I’ve got a friend who’s doing a show next week at a theater! You guy’s can bring your mates! It’ll be fun!” Tony promised. “I think that’s a spectacular idea! And to make it even more wonderful it will be my treat” Thor announced as he came near them. “Wha-really? We couldn’t Thor” Tony protested “actually we could...i’m all up for that!” Clint shouted as he pulled out a giant imported Belgian sausage from underneath the counter making Scott’s eyes go big, guess Clint’s sausage was bigger..wink* 

Thor smiled at that “it would be my pleasure Tony..you guys are my family..you’ve been working hard all month long with all the over times..it’s the least i can do as a thank you for you all” “awwee thanks Thor..” Nat smirked before kissing the blond alpha on the cheek. Clint walked towards the alpha with his arms held out “i love you man..your the best..” he said as he gave Thor a big bear hug “ I’d kiss you but then Phil would probably throw me out..kissing is already considered cheating” he says as he turns to Nat who gives him a light swat on the back of his head.

Steve just smile at his wonderful mate who stared back at him, eyes filled with love and contentment.

———————————————————

Tony moaned as he felt his alpha’s release spread inside him. Trembling a bit as he felt Steve’s cock start to knot, he steadied his breathing while still clinging to the small blond below him. The two kissed and held each other in a weak embrace, Neither one never wanting to let go. The omega leaned his head against the other as he closed his eyes. Feeling Steve trace kisses on his neck. “I love you Tony..your absolutely perfect..” Steve whispered as he tried to catch his breath. A small frown formed on the others face after hearing the alpha’s praise however which made Steve furrow his brows and tilt his head. “Is there something wrong sweety?” Steve asked worried. Tony bit his lip slowly inhaling before answering. “ i...i’m not perfect...you know i’m not” Steve frowned at that, not liking how his omega was acting all of a sudden. “What are you talking about?” Steve asked as he held Tony more tightly.

Tony squirmed a bit at the tight grip. for a small alpha Steve could be very strong when he wanted to be. “I’ve been neglecting you..I haven’t been a good omega..”Tony whispered as he clutched onto Steve who was still knotted inside him. “Oh my god Tony...” Steve breathed “ what are you talking about? When have you ever neglected me” Steve said as he nipped at the omega’s neck. 

“ Stevvveee~” the brunette whined as he tried to push the blond away but was useless. “I’m never home anymore...whenever i do get home..i cant even prepare a good meal for you..I really don’t like it..i feel like such a bad omega” Tony finally let out as he felt himself begin to water. Steve sigh as he placed his thin hands over Tony’s head, bringing the omega down closer to him. “Tony..a lot of Omega’s work nowadays..your not a bad omega if you love what your doing” Steve smiled as he nudge their noses together. “I know but..as much as i love working at Shields..i want you to be happy here too..i..i want to know..how do you really feel about me working? Is it really alright with you?” Tony asked as he pressed his face closer.

Steve swallowed hesitantly, seeming a bit nervous before speaking how he really felt. “Truthfully...if i was really honest..i would rather have you here..I’d feel more secure and happy knowing that your safe here inside our house than out there where other crazy alpha’s would want to steal you, cause lets just face it Tony..your absolutely gorgeous! And i just get so scared every time you come home late..thinking some dumb alpha is gonna get you..I’m paranoid i know but-“ Steve takes a deep breath before continuing “ you deserve to have your own life and own choices Tony...it isn’t fair if you don’t do what you do because your alpha’s an insecure piece of A-corn..” Steve grin with a blush. Tony smiled before kissing Steve softly “ The thing is Steve...i don’t think i love working as much as i love taking care of you..and please don’t think of yourself as an...’eggcorn’?” 

Steve just laughed at that before shaking his head. “Just do what you wanna do Tony...you really don’t have to mind me” Steve whispered before kissing the omega passionately. “Now come on...i still wanna have a second round before we go see Clint and the others..” Steve grinned as he raised his brows suggestively. Tony laughed at the alpha before leaning in to kiss him again.

———————————————————

That afternoon they had all gathered in front of the theater, Natasha was the first to arrive with Bucky who had worn decent clothes for ones. Clint had brought a smiling Phil along while Bruce Scott and Thor came together. Steve and Tony arrived last as Tony had been feeling a bit off from having eaten a disgustingly made hotdog on their way. 

When they had all sat down having the best seats in the house as Peggy waved at them Tony couldn’t help feeling proud and amazed as the curtains opened and the actors appeared, the gang had wide amazed smiles as they watched the actors sing and twirl and move animatedly in front of them. But none of them had the most bewildered expression set on their faces as Thor when Loki had finally appeared on stage, hair long and flowing as he talked in a serious tone before bursting out into a song, spotlight on him and him alone as he stepped towards where The gang was seated, belting his heart out as he closed his eyes. Tony felt a chill ran up his spine as he watched in complete awe at the stunning omega, glancing a bit at his workmates as he wanted to see their faces if they were having the same chills as him. a frown formed on his face though when he saw his alpha manager just stare with his mouth closed in a tight line on his face, with an expression the omega couldn’t read..wait was..Thor crying? Tony glanced back to the omega on stage and wondered if the blond had been overwhelmed by the beautiful performance given to them. 

Once Loki had opened his eyes however and had glanced their way his eyes had suddenly widen as his eyes were glued momentarily at where Bruce Thor and Bucky were seated. The rest of the audience looked at one another as they wondered what had happened while Peggy was calling the omega on the back of the stage to get his attention. The dark haired actor finally snap out of his stare and turned to the crowd again, a smile forming in his beautiful face as he continued where he had stop. The audience simple smiled at the charming omega and clapped their hands as he resumed his performance. Peggy breathing heavily as she tried to relax. 

Once the show had ended Clint and Phil had invited all of them to their apartment for some beers and pizza. Steve had declined as Tony still wasn’t feeling well. “What no...it’s okay we need to celebrate remember?” Tony argued weakly. Steve smirked at him “ we already did...your not feeling well Tony we should just rest for now okay? Plus Sam and my office mates are planning on throwing me a small party in the office so it’s alright” feeling defeated Tony rolled his eyes but smiled warmly at him. “Okay..”

“hey...wheres Thor?..” Bruce asked as he turned around and realized the manager wasn’t with them anymore . “I think he said he needed to go to the bathroom..that or he ditched us” Scott said as the rest started looking around the crowded hallway. 

———————————————————-

At the back of the stage where the actors were taking their costumes and make up off Loki was busy getting his things inside his gray bag, taking off the last piece of his costume as he did. He had seen Thor in the crowd, he was seated near Tony who had been looking at the blond. Christ the two actually knew each other and he hadn’t known. and Thor had seen him. His blue eyes deep and wide as he stared at him. He needed to get out now get out before-

“Loki...” a rough voice whispered from behind making the omega stiff in his place. Closing his eyes he turned around to look at his ‘brother’. “...hello...Thor..surprise seeing you here” Loki admitted as he faced the large alpha. “You were never one for live theaters as i recalled..” he tried to smile as Thor merely came closer to him with an unreadable expression. “Loki...why...” was all Thor could manage with his broken voice. 

Loki inhaled, taking in a deep breath as he tried to look straight at the brother he had left behind. “ you know perfectly well why i had to...” Loki said with a bit of an angry in his voice. “ you knew i would of helped you..i would of talked to father...i-“ Thor began as he stepped forward but was cut off as Loki interrupted him “..you couldn’t Thor...you..your were in college..the moment you’d walk out of the house and go back to your dorm father would of beaten me black and blue..” Loki trailed “..did mother tell you..how is she?” The omega tried not to choke. “She’s sick Loki...she’s been wishing to see you since you left us..she had tried to find you when father died..” Thor said with sadness “ he...died?” Loki repeated as his eyes widen. “Yes Loki..Five years ago...unfortunately after a year of his death mother had fallen ill and hadn’t been able to search for you..” 

Loki felt his eyes sting as tears began to form. Thor stepped closer and tried to smile “ I’m glad you’re finally singing in front of a crowd...” he tried. “Father was the only reason i hadn’t... told me it was a useless talent and that i should never pursue it...that i should follow in his and your footsteps...” Loki said bitterly as he let a single tear trail his cheek. And before he knew it Thor had closed the space between them and had wrapped him in a warm embrace. “ he was always a fool! Oh Loki if i had known..” Thor whispered as he placed both his hands around Loki’s face. Kissing the omegas cheeks as he inhaled his familiar scent again, Loki trembled besides the alpha’s large body. Finally letting himself fall apart, He clutched the blond’s shoulders as he pressed his face closer against the other’s. 

“please don’t ever leave me again Loki..please..”Thor whispered to his ear as he held the broken omega tight. “ i...i...” Loki tried as he let the other press kisses on his side. Thor had always been the affection one, always gave him the best hugs and kisses when he was younger. “..i..want to see mother..” he managed as he stared at the blond with pleading eyes. Thor nodded as he hugged him tight again before finally letting him go. “ we can see her tomorrow morning right away!” The two just smiled at each other after as they proceeded to walk out together, 

“Thor!!! Where have you been?! We’ve been waiting for like 30 minutes for you!! Tony’s been puking from food poisoning ten times already” Clint yelled with a shushing Phil behind him. “I did not! I only puked like once...and we only waited for 20 minutes for you..wait..Loki?” Tony’s eyes widen as he saw his omega friend walk side by side with Thor as the two neared the group. “ hello Tony...” Loki smiled as he came closer. “Hey..wait you guys know each other?” Tony asked as he smiled at him. Thor smiled wider as he patted his back before placing his arms around Loki’s shoulder. “Fella’s...meet Loki..my long lost brother..” the whole gang’s jaws drop at the mention of ‘Brother’ “wait, wait, wait...hold up! His your long lost brother?!” Clint gaped as he remembered r Loki coming in the restaurant a month ago and becoming friends with Tony. “ you guys are brothers...” Tony asked as well, dumbfounded. “Yes we are..”Loki answered with a small tint on his cheeks. “And we have you to thank Tony for our reunion, if it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t have seen him singing on that stage beautifully..” he smiled as he turned to look at Loki. “i’m so proud of you..you were amazing!” Loki smiled with a full on blush at the alpha’s approving words. “Well this is great news and all and we’re all happy for you guys..but i am really starving right now...” Scott announced rubbing his empty belly. “Yeah i could really use some of that pizza now Clint..” Bruce agreed as he was beginning to get hungry too. “ i know a really good pizza place just a block from here...we can all just eat there” Natasha offered. The rest beamed as they all agreed. “Wait Tony..your still sick we should really head home now..” Steve said as he pulled Tony away from the leaving group. The omega pleaded cutely for them to go till Steve finally used his Alpha voice which sent shivers down down the omega’s spine making him obey instantly, Tony loved it when Steve used his alpha voice it always did things to him. 

Once that was settled the two yelled their good nights at the far away group as Tony clang to his alpha. 

———————————————————

The next morning Loki walked in a circle in a fast pace as he waiting for Thor open the door of their mothers hospital room, the blond alpha was already inside and was talking to a nurse for a bit before waking their mother.

“Loki calm down everything will be alright!” Tony assured the nervous omega. Loki looked at him with worried eyes before smiling a bit “yes..yes..everything will be alright...thank you for coming with me Tony..i felt like i could really use a friend right now...i mean Thor’s my brother so he doesn’t count..” he admitted with a weak laugh.

Tony chuckled at that “ No problem ...i’m glad you texted me last night to come with you guys..it’s really my honor to be here” he smiled. Before Loki could reply Thor had opened the door with a beta nurse coming out, “ she’s awake Loki...” he whispered with a soft smile, Loki nodded at that and glanced one last time at the other omega, getting an encouraging smile and pat at his side “go get her soldier” Tony grinned. 

And as the two went inside Tony watched from the door as he saw a frail yet beautiful woman cry at her child’s sight. Tony smiled as he closed the door giving them more privacy, inhaling sharply as he looked around. well since he was here...

———————————————————-

Steve groaned as he pressed a hand on his head. Today had been a tough day and the small alpha was extremely exhausted, turning his keys he turned the knob to his apartment to be greeted with the delicious scent of food filling the air, the blond alpha furrowed his brows as he peeked inside, surprised to see all the apartment lights on with a lighted scented candle on their coffee table. “ Tony?” He asked loudly as he came in and closed the apartment door behind him, untying tie as he did.

“Evening Sweety dinner will be ready in a minute...” Tony appeared from the kitchen as he placed a kiss on his wondering alpha. “ didn’t expect you to be home already..” Steve admitted as he ignored the pain in his head. “Got off work really early..Thor said i needed it..you have a headache?” Tony asked as he looked at the blond. “Just a little...work was brutal..” Steve admitted as he sat down the kitchen table, Tony gave him a glass of water and an advil for his poor head. Steve took them graciously in one gulp while Tony finished cooking their dinner. “ is that carbonara?” Steve asked as he tried to get a view of the dish “yes...i also bought some garlic bread to go along with it...” Steve nodded with a smile as he took in the lovely sight of his wife cooking for him. 

Once Tony was done cooking and the two were finally settled on the table Tony got a bottle of wine out and poured a generous amount on Steves glass before getting back on his side of the table that had a glass filled with milk in it. Steve cocked an eye at this “you aren’t drinking?” He asked with a curious expression. Tony looked at him with a wide smile “ oh i cant drink anymore...well for about two or three yeas at least” he said with a laugh. Making Steve furrow his brows in question for a second before widening his eyes with realization “ your...your..” “I’m pregnant!” Tony cut him off with a excitement, “wha...i mean...ah..how long are you..oh my god! I’m gonna be a father!” steve asked as he stood up to walk to his omega’s side. Tony just smiled at him as he placed his hand on the flat belly. “ I’m still a month and a half...” he said with such love.

Steve kneeled by his side and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist. Simply taking in all the sudden information of this night before looking up with worry. “What about work?...is it okay if you could leave early? You know have the morning shift instead or...” “oh...i wont be working anymore..the stress wouldn’t be good for our baby..” Tony said as he patted his belly gently. “What?! I mean..are you sure...is it alright with Thor?” Steve asked with concern “yes...I’m sure...i mean my last day of work will be up until two weeks from now..plenty of tike to find someone new..” Steve just stared at him for a moment unsure if this was really okay with Tony. “ but Tony...you love working there...i..you always seem so happy when you get i cant..””okay Steve, please..i love you but you are being absolutely annoying right now..yes i love my work but as I’ve said as well...i love taking care of you..of us!” He pointed to his belly, “ when we got together we both agreed we’d both build a family...and now we are! This is what i want! You told me yesterday to do whatever i wanted and this is it...this is what i want” Steve just gazed at him with a knowing and loving smiled on his face. Words not enough to express how he was feeling at the moment except “ i love you Tony...” the omega smiled softly at that his face with as much love for his alpha “i love you too Steve...” he whispered as he leaned in to share a kiss his husband who accepted it excitedly. Only breaking off when Tony declared the baby was hungry. 

———————————————————-

Four years later 

Tony laughed as The ballon Steve was blowing flew around the backyard. Their little omega son laughing along as his Grandma Sarah and friends clapped their tiny hands at the scene before rushing to tackle the tiny blond to the ground. Making the omega laugh a bit more before the doorbell rang “I’ll get it...” Tony announced “okay...I’ll stay here...and take care of the tykes..” Steve said while getting piled on by the small children. Making Tony giggle one more time before waddling to the door. “Natasha! What took you so long?” Tony smiled as he tried to hug the red head, ignoring how her alpha was wearing a long brown hooded robe. The hug was very short as their swollen bellies bumped each other. “Sorry were late...Bucky had been watching star wars..and refused to come along till he found a jedi costume or whatever..wow! You seem like your ready to pop any day now..” Natasha gushed. “Yeap...due dates next week..” he said gleefully as he rubbed his enormous belly. 

“Now who would of thought Natasha Would actually look sweet and wholesome when pregnant!” Clint said as he came to greet the red head and brunette who had just arrived, glancing a bit at the latter before commenting “Bucky...your gonna be a great dad...your kids are gonna love ya” making Natasha roll her eyes. “ Where are the triplets? And Phil?” “Oh their at the back with the rest of the kids...Bruce and Scott are there too popping the balloons Steve made” Clint answered getting a frown from Tony at the last part before ushering them all to the backyard where Peggy and her small niece Sharon where busy helping the poor blond alpha up. 

“Loki said they’re almost here..the bakery took longer in baking the cake he had ordered for Peter” Peggy said to Tony before she giggled at Steve’s dirtied face. “I must say Steven...you’ve really outdone yourself..this house is splendid..mind getting me a house next door? This is a lovely suburbs...” Peggy praise “I’ll see if there’s any for you and Sharon” he smiled as Tony cleaned his face with a tissue. Suddenly Peter jumped up and down beaming with Glee “ my cakes here! Uncle Loki and Uncle Thor bought me a big spider cake!” Tony and Steve chuckled at the adorable excitement in their son’s face as Loki and Thor arrived with a giant spider shaped cake with Bruce trailing them from behind. He must of been the one to let them in Tony thought as he watch the men place the monster of a cake on the wooden table at the middle of the backyard “Happy birthday young Peter!” Thor boomed as Peter jumped on him Loki laughing at as Thor stumbled to the ground with the small child. Once the children had all gathered around the cake Tony and Steve lead them to sing happy birthday to a squealing Peter as the adults all sang along with them.

But just as Peter was about to blow the candles Tony felt a sudden pain jolt inside of him, making him bend a bit, Steve instantly noticed this and leaned to his side “ are you alright honey?” Asked worried as he placed his hands on his mates shoulders. “I’m f-fine...just a little kick that’s all..” Tony assured him as he to stand up again. Petter had just blown his candles and the kids were all cheering him a happy birthday . The two slowly made their way to cut the cake when Tony felt a rush of pain again making him yelp as his water broke making all the adults freeze. Petter now noticing his mothers pained face jumped off his chair and patted his arm.

“Mama! Are you alright?..” he asked worried, Tony had to fake a strained smile as he glanced at his baby “yes...pumpkin..it’s just your baby brother...ughhnn..his coming!” Peters eyes widen at that as Steve took him “petter, how old are you now?” Steve asked softly as he held on tight to his son “am three” the small omega held up his hand to show three fingers standing up. “ good boy...now I’m gonna ask you to be a big boy now okay? Can you be a big boy for mommy and daddy?” He asked again as Petter nodded in response. “Good! I need you to stay here and let Grandma, uncle Phil, uncle Scott and aunt Peggy watch over you okay?” Steve said as he looked at the sniffing boy. “ daddy’s gonna take mommy to the hospital now so we can finally meet your baby brother! Okay Honey?” Petter finally nodded again at that and soon enough Peggy grabbed him gently from his fathers arms. “Don’t worry we’ll take care of him” Peggy assured the blond alpha and instantly Steve sprung to his quivering omega, “come on, lets get him inside our car...” Thor said urgently as he opened their Lamborghini “no...our car is bigger it’ll fit all five of us..” Bucky suggested as he pointed to their van. “Wait..five of us?” Natasha asked in confusion at her mate, Bucky turned around and placed a kiss on her “come on doll, your pregnant i wouldn’t want anything happen to you and our baby...I’ll handle this” he said as the others got inside. Natasha smiled at him with a bit of surprise “ okay...” was all she said as she handed him the keys, Bucky instantly went inside and hit the gas as the ride off with Thor and Loki inside their Lamborghini following them. 

Once at the hospital There was already two nurses Loki had called that had a wheelchair ready for the whimpering omega, Clint had busted in screaming they had an omega in labour as Steve pushed Tony frantically in the wheelchair while Thor, Bruce,Loki and Bucky ran beside them Thor offering to take his place as the larger alpha noticed his struggle. “WE NEED A DOCTOR, A DOCTOR RIGHT NOW! MY FRIENDS ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH AND I’M GONNA BE IT’S GOD FATHER!” Clint shouted at the nurses Station where three nurses instantly ran to their aid, Loki face palming as he told the blond beta that they already knew as he had already called them and asked for the omega’s doctor to be ready for their arrival. Clint could be so dramatic at times, as the nurses ushered them to the delivery room they all asked for the five men to wait outside as Tony screamed for the fourth time. A few minutes later a beta woman with brown hair and brown eyes ran past them wearing a sponge suit, Bruce blinked a couple of times at the beautiful beta. “Dr.Ross! I’m so glad your finally here...please take care of Tony and the baby..” Steve pleaded with worry at his mates doctor, Dr.Ross nodded right away as he promised the alpha she would.

But once the door had opened for her to get in the smell of Tony’s blood flowed through the hallway making it’s way into Steve’s nostril making Steve’s eyes go beat red. The five men noticed this and instantly tackled the feral blond as he snarled and tried to get inside the delivery room, instincts telling him to protect his mate at the smell of blood. “Tony! Tony!” Steve snarled as his alpha fangs emerged while Thor, Bucky, Loki, Clint and Bruce tried to restrain him. Two nurses saw this and quickly ran to inject a anti-feral vaccine to the enraged alpha quickly relaxing him and weakening him. There was nothing more dangerous and troublesome than an alpha mate going feral when their mates were giving birth. 

The five men waited patiently as the minutes passed into hours, a nurse coming out of the delivery room every hour to tell them of the progress until at 2:41am the nurse had smiled while coming out to tell them the head had gotten out. Instantly Steve (wearing a surgical mask) jumped at the information as the rest did. Hand on his phone as he talked with mother, Bucky was on the phone as well with Natasha telling her of the news while Clint and Bruce smiled tiredly as sleep was starting to take over andThor and Loki leaned on each other tiredly. 

After a few more minutes the beta doctor had finally come out congratulating Steve telling him Tony was waiting for them before glancing a bit a Bruce who glanced her way as well. Excusing herself the doctor let them in as she headed to the nurses station giving them some privacy as the nurses came out as well.

Steve peeked in first curious to see his flushed omega, Tony looked absolutely exhausted smiling tiredly at Steve as he held their second son gently. Steve sniffed the air and smiled at their tiny alpha son who looked exactly like him, “he has your hair..” Tony weakly whispered as he glanced up at this mate earning a kiss from the blond alpha. “Ma, Nat and Peg are on their way with Petter..” he whispered back as the two of them stared at the magical sight of their new born baby. 

Twenty nine minutes later Steve’s Mother, Natasha and Peggy had arrived with an anxious Peter by their side. Steve walked tired but happily to greet his first born and scoop him up into his arms. “You wanna see mommy and the new baby?” Steve asked as he watched his nervous son nod. Once Steve opened up the door Peter watched with curious brown eyes as his tired mother smiled warmly at him with the sleeping baby in his arms. “Hey pumpkin, meet your new baby brother Harley..” Tony whispered softly as Steve placed Petter on Tony’s side. “Baby brother..wow!” Peter whispered as he stared at the little alpha sleeping cozily in their mother’s arms. Steve’s Mother had leaned in as well to take a picture of the little munchkin, Tony turning to her asking if they could video call his mother in Italy. The rest of the gang finally went in as they all greeted Tony and the new addition. Right then and there as everyone gathered to coo at the little one, Steve watched with absolutely joy as Tony glanced up at him while Petter gently patted his little brother’s side. He took in the whole scenery as he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have all this,  
With his once lonely and empty life thinking he’d die alone and miserable..right now as Harley slowly opened his eyes and stared up at him he felt his life was just too perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so that’s that...I worked and poured out my heart and soul into this last chap <3 i hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I really wanted to write more about Loki and Thor’s relationship but found that this was nice as well...but if any of you like i can make a sequel with them.. and as always please leave a Kudos and comment ;) it really makes me happy to read your thoughts On this

**Author's Note:**

> Wtf is up with Bucky righ?? Lol 
> 
> To be honest I have no idea thoughts plssss they will be my only fuel now since im running out of food thanks to this global catastrophe...so plsss feeeeddd meeee seriously stay safe guys hope for everyone to be okay this time of year


End file.
